Digital Problems
by Tyriel
Summary: Set a year after 01, the digidestined return to the digital world hearing that Machinedramon had returned... But they find a surprise. This story introduces a few new evil characters and one new good one. A little Takari and miniscule Taiora.
1. Machinedramon's Return

  
Disclaimer: All digimon characters and names appearing in this book  
are owned by Saban Interactive, Toei Animation and Bandaii and are  
borrowed by me. All other characters in the story and the story itself  
are original creations of the author.  
  
Digital-Problems  
(c) 2001 Daniel Assange lockpick@iq.org, All Rights Reserved.  
  
Good. Technical issues taken care of. Now, read.  
  
This is set a year after the digidestined return to the real world  
again after defeating Apoclymon, and they have already defeated  
Diaboromon.  
  
Chapter 1: The Return of Machinedramon  
  
Izzy was getting very frustrated. He had just wrote a program for searching  
up any digimon on his Digimon Analyser and couldn't seem to get it to work.  
"Prodigious, what's this." Izzy said. He was looking at a picture of the  
digital world on his laptop screen. Gennai was standing there and looking at  
Izzy. "Izzy, we have trouble. You'll have to come to the Digital World."  
Gennai said.  
  
"Why, whats the problem, Gennai? I thought we defeated Apoclymon and  
solved all the problems in the digital world already. Besides, how do  
you expect us to get to the digital world again?" Izzy  
asked. "Machinedramon has come back. Wargreymon mustn't have sliced  
him enough. We don't know how he came back, but we do know he's Giga  
Cannoning half of Server and is heading for File Island! He's got  
friends, too. ChaosAndromon and MetalGigadramon are sharing in the  
destruction" Gennai said.  
  
It took a moment for this to settle with Izzy. Then it hit  
him. "MACHINEDRAMON? The Dark Master?!?!? How could that have  
happened?" He shouted in amazement at Gennai. "As i said, me, Jijimon  
and the other good digimon have no idea how it happened. But we do  
know how you can get to the digi-world. I've set up a transporter on  
your desktop computer. Get everyone else over here and get to the  
digi-world. You'll go straight to my house, where all your digimon are  
waiting." Gennai explained.  
  
"Ok. I'll call everyone now. See you in the digi-world." Izzy said.  
Izzy shutdown his laptop and went out of his room to the lounge  
room. "Mum, what happened to the phone?" Izzy said. "It's on the table  
over there, honey." Izzy's mother said. Izzy went over and dialled  
Tai's number. "Hi Mrs Kamiya, is Tai or Kari there?" He asked. "Yes  
Izzy, Tai's here." Tai's mother passed the telephone to Tai.  
  
"Hi Izzy, what is it?" Tai said. "Machinedramon is back. Call everyone  
and come over. We need to go to the digital world." Izzy  
said. "Ok. But how did Machinedramon come back, anyway? Wargreymon  
sliced him like an onion." Tai asked. "No idea, but come over as soon  
as you can." Izzy said.  
  
About half an hour later, everyone was over at Izzy's house.  
  
Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Tai, Matt, Kari, T.K and Joe all crowded into Izzy's little  
room. "Ok, the digiworld transporter on my computer should take us straight  
to Gennai's house." Izzy said. "Yay! We'll get to see our digimon again!"  
Kari said excitedly. "Yeah, I'll get to see Patamon again!" T.K said.  
Everyone squinted as Izzy's computer started shining a white light.  
"Here we go agaiiiin..." Tai's voice faded off as they started the transport.  



	2. Introduction of ChaosAndromon

  
Chapter 2: Introduction of ChaosAndromon  
  
"Tai, Tai, wake up." Koromon said. "Huh... Koromon?" Tai said. Everyone else  
was getting up. "I'm so glad your back!" Koromon said happily. "Now i can  
digivolve again!" Koromon said. "Koromon digivolve too------Agumon" "Ok!  
I'm Agumon again!" Agumon said. "Come on, don't forget you came here for  
a reason." Gennai said. They were sitting in a underwater house, Gennai's.  
Jijimon and Gennai were seated in a corner drinking coffee.  
  
The digidestined slowly rose to their feet. Outside the windows there were  
fish swimming around. Agumon looked like a small dinosaur, about the size  
of a standing up small dog. Jijimon looked like a short, short person with  
a long, long beard and a stick. The other digimon all looked different.  
Palmon looked kind of like a walking flower plant, and all were the same  
size of Agumon. Except Patamon, who was about the size of a kitten.  
Patamon looked like a little yellow thing with wings and eyes.  
  
All the digidestined's digimon looked different. They were all in  
their Rookie form, except Gatomon, who was a champion. "Okay kids,  
ChaosAndromon is coming here soon, you better get out there and fight  
him." Gennai said. "Right." Everyone said. "I'll open the stairs for  
you, just a minute." Gennai said. The wall slid open, and the water  
there split apart to form steps up to the top. The digidestined walked  
up the stairs, looking very surprised at the walls.  
  
When they got to the top they witnessed a battle going on. "Is that  
Andromon?" Mimi asked. "No, it's Chaosandromon!" Palmon  
exclaimed. Chaosandromon was a giant towering android, with black  
stripes down his arms and legs. You wouldn't want to get in the way of  
his laser cannons. "But who's fighting him? He looks like he's getting  
thrashed!" Tai said confidently.  
  
I better give you a description of Tristan's (Ninth Digidestined)  
Digimon. Here we are.  
  
Tristan:  
Baby Level: Empilmon (a little blue blob with black eyes)  
In-training Level: Aloromon (A bigger red blob with eyes and little feet)  
Rookie Level: Wyvermon (A Agumon sized cute dragon that has wings  
and breathes fire)  
Champion Level: Dragomon (A kabuterimon sized dragon with a long tail and  
wings and breathes blasts of fire)  
Ultimate Level: MagnaDragomon (A h-kabuterimon sized dragon with four wings  
that breathes rays of freezing cold and has very large feet and tail)  
Mega Level: Azulongmon (A holy dragon guardian that can control water and  
fires blasts of lightning)  
  
"That looks like a giant dragon!" Kari shouted. They were witnessing a  
Ultimate (MagnaDragomon) and a Mega (ChaosAndromon) battling. The  
Ultimate seemed to be winning. "My digimon analyser says that digimon  
is MagnaDragomon, the prince of dragons. He breathes rays of freezing  
cold and is quite big." Izzy said.  
  
"Freezing Annihilation!" MagnaDragomon shouted. A giant blast of cold  
flew from his mouth to hit the digimon underneath him, standing on the  
ground. ChaosAndromon leapt out of the way. "Giga Lasercannon!" Four  
slots on each of his arms opened and laser beams shot up at  
MagnaDragomon. "Arghh!" He shouted. "MagnaDragomon!" Tristan shouted,  
alarmed for his friend. He was standing well away from the battle, on  
the other side of the fight than the other digidestined.  
  
"We better help him!" T.K shouted. "Right." Patamon said. "Patamon,  
digivolve to ----- Angemon!" Angemon was a angel, about the size of a  
t-rex except looked a lot better and had better manners. "Hand of  
Fate!" A white beam shot out of Angemon's fist and pulverised the  
laser beams before they could hit MagnaDragomon. "Gatomon, you better  
digivolve too!" Kari said. Kari held out her digivice and the Crest  
of Light to Gatomon. "Gatomon, digivolve to-------Angewomon!"   
Angewomon was another angel, and quite powerful. "Celestial Arrow!"   
Angewomon fired a white arrow from her bow. It sliced into  
ChaosAndromon's metal casing. "So, more little pests have come to join  
the fun... Giga Lasercannon!"  
  
Both Angemon and Angewomon were swept away by the laser bullets and  
digivolved back to Gatomon and Patamon. "Angemon!" T.K  
cried. "Angewomon!" Kari followed. "Freezing Annihilation!" Another beam  
of ice shot out at ChaosAndromon, only to be blocked. "Chaos  
Lightning!" ChaosAndromon said. His hand turned into a spinning drill  
and out of it shot a black blade of lightning. "Aahhh!" shouted  
Wyvermon, dedigivolved by the blast. "Looks like it's up to us now!"  
Tai exclaimed. "Gabumon, Agumon, let's warp-digivolve!" Matt said.  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to, Greymon, MetalGreymon, WARGREYMON!"  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, METALGARURUMON!"  
The two Mega digimon rushed forward to stop ChaosAndromon from  
blasting Tristan and Wyvermon (whom they did not know were there). "Yeah, go  
Wargreymon!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon shouted. A VERY large ball of energy shot  
out at ChaosAndromon, making him stutter a bit. "Who do you think you  
are, digidoomed!" He shouted. "Giga Lasercannon!" ChaosAndromon fired  
his beams. Wargreymon almost fell into the lake where Gennai lived,  
but MetalGarurumon stopped him. "You better digivolve again!" Matt  
shouted. "MetalGarurumon----Wargreymon digivolve too----- Omnimon!"   
Omnimon looked like a huge knight with a long cape.  
  
"Hey they just might make it Wyvermon." Tristan said thoughtfully. He  
sat up against a small hill. "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted. A  
giant ball of white energy shot out of Omnimon's MetalGarurumon  
hand. "No... that's impossible!" ChaosAndromon said alarmingly. He  
turned and started to run, but the ball caught up with him and flung  
him far away to File Island. Omnimon digivolved back to Koromon and  
Tsunomon. "Yay! They did it!" T.K laughed happily.  
  
"Come on Wyvermon, we better get out of here. I don't want the  
digidestined to know about us... yet." Tristan said. Wyvermon nodded  
his head. "Wyvermon, Armour digivolve to ----- Celidramon, the Breath  
of Life." Celidramon was a white dragon about the size of a  
horse, with the Crest of Life symbol engraved in his  
forehead. "Let's get out of here, Celidramon. We have to finish off  
ChaosAndromon before he regenerates." Tristan said. Celidramon and  
Tristan flew off into the distance.  



	3. Return to File Island

  
Chapter 3: Return to File Island  
  
If you don't already know, armour digivolving doesn't occur until much  
later on, about 3 years in the future from now. However it seems  
Tristan has discovered the secret well before the digidestined. Armour  
digivolving is when a digimon digivolves with a digi-egg of their  
human partner's crest quality. If you hadn't guessed, Tristan's Crest  
is the Crest of Life.  
  
While the digidestined walked back to Gennai's house, they were having a  
little chat. "Who could that digimon be? No digimon i know of just disappears  
like that after being hit by an attack." Izzy asked thoughtfully. "I hope that  
nice dragon wasn't deleted..." Kari said sadly. "Don't worry Kari, I'm sure  
he just disappeared to get out of the way." Tai said. (By the way, Tai is  
Kari's big brother and Matt is T.K's big brother.) "I hope your right."  
Kari replied.  
  
They got to the lake and the water opened up, revealing the steps to  
Gennai's house. "I can never get used to that happening. It always feels  
like something terrible is going to happen whenever water does that."  
Joe said. The kids walked down into Gennai's home.  
  
"Hey Gennai, we defeated ChaosAndromon and sent him flying clear to File  
Island." Tai said proudly. "Exactly what do you mean WE Tai, MagnaDragomon  
did most of the work." Sora said. "Yes, Tai, he did weaken ChaosAndromon to  
a state where he could be defeated more easily." Izzy said. Jijimon rose  
from his chair. "Err, MagnaDragomon? A new acquaintance?" He said awkwardly.  
The others all looked at Jijimon. "Do you know him?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Well, there have been sightings of several dragon type digimon, and each  
time they were all sighted at the same spot. However, none of them have  
been sighted together." Jijimon explained. He handed three photos to Tai.  
"A rookie, champion and a ultimate." Jijimon continued. "Wyvermon, Dragomon,  
and MagnaDragomon." He said. "Hmm, this is all very suspicious. You think  
this digimon might be digivolving each time and then de-digivolving?" Sora  
pondered.  
  
"A very good question. You think it is possible that there is another  
digidestined?" Gennai asked. "Technically it doesn't necessarily have to  
be another digidestined. It could just be a digimon that has the ability  
to digivolve itself backwards and forwards." Izzy said. Tai walked over to  
the door, where the wall had closed and the water reformed. "Well, whoever  
that digimon is, we still need to find Machinedramon and beat him." He said.  
"Tai is right. Next you'll have to find MetalGigadramon. You'll have to  
defeat Machinedramon's henchmen before Machinedramon himself." Gennai  
explained.  
  
"Then let's get going!" Tai said. The wall opened and the digidestined  
walked out to the fresh open air of the Server continent. "Well, where are  
we going?" Joe asked. "Well, to File Island of course. That's where  
Machinedramon and his buddies would logically go." Tai said.  
  
After a while of walking the digidestined found themselves at the beach.  
"So how do we get across there? I don't want to get my nice new clothes  
wet again." Mimi asked. "I remember that Whamon taught me this song on  
my whistle... maybe he'll hear it." Kari said. She took a deep breath and  
started blowing in here whistle in a particular order.   
  
A large wave erupted from out in the sea. Then a huge whale-looking  
creature leapt out and splashed down again. It swam around a bit and  
emerged near the shore where the digidestined were standing. "Whamon!"   
Patamon shouted happily. "Hello digidestined, it's been a long time  
since you've last been here." Whamon replied. "We need a favour,  
Whamon, can you carry us over to File Island?" Tai asked. "Of course i  
can little friends. Hop on, we'll be there in no time." Whamon  
answered.  



	4. MetalGigadramon's Entrance

  
Chapter 4: MetalGigadramon's Entrance  
  
If you wanted to know, here is Tristan's profile.  
  
Age: 9  
Gender: Male  
Crest: Life  
Digimon: Wyvermon  
Tristan is a very secretive member of the digidestined. He came into the  
digital world about 2 years before the others, but has known of them for  
a long time. His age disguises his personality, and his digimon is a  
dragon digimon.  
  
On with the story.  
  
The digidestined rode on Whamons back for a long time. Tai decided  
to stop sleeping and get up. Let's have a look whats around. Tai thought.  
He got his mini-telescope and peered ahead only to see a small white dragon  
flying ahead of them on the way to File Island. "Hey everybody, wake up,  
it's another dragon digimon!" Tai exclaimed excitedly. "What dragon digimon?"  
Matt asked. He had stopped sleeping on Whamon's rubbery skin and had got up  
to see what all the trouble was. Tai handed him the telescope. "Your right!  
It's the dragon digimon again." Matt agreed.  
  
*********************  
  
After a while Celidramon landed at the yellow beach of File Island. Tristan  
could see nothing but forest once the beach finished, and further up a huge  
mountain. "Infinity Mountain... that's where ChaosAndromon would have hidden.  
Tristan said, looking up to the mountain. Celidramon nodded his head in  
agreement.  
  
*********************  
  
As Celidramon grew distant in front of them, the digidestined fell back  
into a sleep. When they woke up, the eight of them found themselves on  
a still Whamon. "Hey look everybody, we've arrived!" T.K shouted happily.  
"I'm still tired..." Mimi said, sitting up with half-closed eyes. Everyone  
except Mimi jumped down off Whamon. "Come on, i have things to not do  
and places to stay." Whamon said humorously. Whamon bobbed a little  
bit in the water, making Mimi fall down and land on the hard ground of  
File Island.   
  
"Oh well, nice to meet you again digidestined." Whamon said. All of the  
kids waved and he swam off. "So where do we go from here?" Matt asked.  
"My suggestion is find Infinity Mountain again. That's where ChaosAndromon  
would logically head." Tai suggested. Everyone agreed, so they set off.  
  
Chapter 4: The little kids  
  
After a while of walking in the jungle, the children all came to a clearing.  
Everyone looked very surprised, the clearing being so round and small.  
"This is very odd... I don't remember this being here." Tentomon said.  
"Well, it's very chancy to happen upon a small clearing in the middle of  
a forest this big." Izzy explained. Just then, a giant figure erupted  
from the ground. It had a metal head and body, with a long tail but no  
legs, just hands that ended in cone shaped drills. "Hello digidestined...  
I'm MetalGigadramon." The giant creature said. "That can't be good."  
Gabumon said.  
  
"Genetic Blaster!" MetalGigadramon yelled. The cone-shaped drills on his  
hands opened up to reveal gigantic missiles, which he fired at the children.  
None of them hit the children, but sent them flying off in different  
directions. T.K and Kari in one, Tai, Sora and Matt in another, and then  
Joe, Izzy and Mimi off into the forest.  
  
*******************  
  
  
"T.K, wake up." Patamon said desperately trying to get his unconscious  
human companion to come back to consciousness. T.K slowly  
stirred. "Patamon?" He asked. "It's me T.K." Patamon said. The boy  
got to his feet. "What happened to the others?" T.K asked  
fearfully. He gazed around and spotted Gatomon and Kari both  
unconscious. T.K and Patamon ran over to them and attempted to wake  
them up. "T.K? Where are we?" Kari said as she got up. "I don't  
know..." T.K replied. "The others must have got flung off in different  
directions to us." He suggested.  
  
The two children and their digimon walked for about an hour before  
finally stopping, exhausted. Kari sat down and leaned against a tree  
and T.K sat down next to her. "We still haven't found the others, and  
we've been walking for ages." Kari said. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll  
find them soon. What's important is that none of us four get  
separated." T.K reassured her. "I hope your right." Kari  
replied. T.K's crest of Hope started glowing. "Well, then we should  
find them in no time then." T.K said hopefully.  
  
The children ate some food out of T.K's emergency backpack and then  
both of them fell straight to sleep sitting against the tree. "The  
poor kids must be exhausted." Gatomon said thoughtfully. Patamon  
nodded his head. "I'll take first watch." Gatomon said. Patamon  
agreed, yawning since he was more tired than Gatomon. He went and  
curled up in T.K's lap to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
The next morning, about 9am.  
  
T.K opened his eyes and looked about. Patamon was watching around for  
any signs of alarm. Gatomon was snoozing next to Kari, who was sleeping  
using T.K's shoulder as a pillow. Well, we didn't exactly pack pillows,  
did we. T.K thought as he gently moved Kari's head back onto the tree.  
  
Patamon noticed T.K was awake and turned around. "You two have been  
sleeping for ages. We need to get going if we want to find the  
others." Patamon said. T.K agreed. "Hey Kari, wake up." T.K  
said. Kari's eyes sprang open. "That was quick." T.K said. "Well, I  
was lying in a uncomfortable position. I fell asleep sitting up." Kari  
attempted to explain. Kari woke Gatomon up and the four of them  
started walking again.  
  
"There's got to be an easier way than walking." T.K complained.  
Everyone stopped. "Did I say something wrong?" T.K asked. Then  
he looked where everyone else was looking and saw another battle,  
this time between Celidramon and Chaosandromon. "Chaos Lightning!"  
ChaosAndromon's hand turned into a drill which fired a black  
lightning bolt. Celidramon flew underneath it, and the bolt disintegrated  
a few trees.  
  
"Holy Breath!" shouted Celidramon. A white ray of fire spurted from his  
mouth, digging deep into ChaosAndromon's forehead. He shouted out in  
pain and moved back a bit. T.K, Kari and their digimon just watched  
on, fascinated. Then, a kid came running towards them. He looked  
a little like T.K, but his hair was slightly darker shade of blond,  
and he was a bit shorter than T.K. He had green eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" T.K asked as he reached them. "Ummm... Someone. Just get  
Patamon and Gatomon to digivolve, or my digimon is going to get thrashed!"  
Tristan replied. "YOUR digimon? You saying you are a digidestined like us?"  
Kari asked. "You could put it that way." Tristan said.  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to ---- Angewomon!" The angel flew up to aid Celidramon.  
"Patamon, digivolve to ---- Angemon!" Both of them were now in the sky  
ready to fight. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon put a arrow made of energy  
in her bow and fired it at ChaosAndromon, hitting him in the head where  
Celidramon had attacked. He fell backwards, crushing a few trees. "Arghh!"  
ChaosAndromon screamed. "Hand of Fate!" Angemon's beam went right through  
ChaosAndromon's head and he was deleted.  
  
"Yay! We did it!" T.K said happily. "Must say, you two are quite  
impressive." Tristan remarked to Gatomon and Patamon, who had  
digivolved back. The two of them grinned. "So anyway -oof-" Tristan  
fell over as Wyvermon plummeted down and hit him in the stomach,  
knocking him over. "Wyvermon you have got to stop doing that." Tristan  
muttered as he picked up the little dragon and got to his feet.  
  
"So if you're a digidestined, how come you never came and told us?"  
T.K asked later as they were flying along through the trees on Dragomon.  
"Lets just say I have my reasons. Anyway, you know now." Tristan said.  
"Tristan, I'm almost out of energy. That many digivolves in one day can  
tire a digimon out you know. I think we better rest for the night." Dragomon  
said, landing in a small clearing. Tristan nodded his head and took out his  
backpack. First he unpacked his reasonably large but stable tent, then   
sleeping bags, pillows, a rainbow coloured digivice, and finally, food.  
  
"Anybody hungry?" Tristan asked, knowing the answer. "Yes!" Everyone  
said. He lay out a few quickly made snacks, then put out some odd foods  
like self-making porridge. After dinner they made the tent and went  
inside for a reasonably more comfortable sleep than the night  
before.  
  
*********  
  
"I'm scared T.K." Kari said to the little kid on the rope underneath her.  
"It's okay." He replied. He was obviously terrified himself, but he was  
trying to comfort her. "Just keep climbing." T.K said.  
  
"Okay." Kari said. She reached for another handhold on the rope, but  
unluckily for them, the rope was split by a Trump Sword from Piedmon.  
"You've reached the end of your rope!" He taunted, laughing crazily.  
"Let go of him!" Kari cried as Piedmon grabbed T.K by the leg, threatening  
to pull him off the rope.  
  
"Let go Kari! He'll get you too!" T.K said to Kari as she grabbed his hand.  
"No! I won't let you go T.K!" She replied. Piedmon slashed out with another  
one of his blades. "Sounds like you two are FALLING for each other!" Piedmon  
laughed.  
  
**********  
  
Kari woke suddenly from her nightmare. She had been having that nightmare  
ever since a year ago when they had nearly been killed by Piedmon, just  
saved by MagnaAngemon. The time when her and T.K had almost died, holding  
on to a rope off the edge of a chasm. Just the thought of that made her  
shudder. Fortunately, she knew that T.K and her were both alive, and  
looked around to spot him for reassurance. "Hang on, where's T.K?" Kari  
asked. She had a sinking feeling. Strangely enough, her crest was glowing  
reasonably brightly. Kari had found that whenever T.K was near her crest  
glowed.  
  
Kari ran outside to find T.K standing outside watching the stars. His  
crest appeared to be glowing as well. "T.K? What are you doing?" Kari  
asked. "Watching that star. It's moving around." T.K explained. Kari  
looked up and saw he was right. "Ummm, T.K, I don't think that's a star."  
Kari said, tugging at his sleeve. The star was getting bigger.  
  
Suddenly, the two of them were thrown backwards as a giant spurt of lava  
erupted from Mount Infinity. Tristan and the three digimon rushed out of  
the tent. "What's going-- ah i see." Tristan said as he saw the lava.  
"I never knew Mount Infinity was a volcano!" T.K said, surprised. Patamon  
hopped up to T.K's shoulder. "What could have caused that?" The little  
digimon asked. "A big star hit Mount Infinity and made it erupt." T.K  
explained.  
  
Tristan's eyes widened at this news. He muttered something under his breath  
that neither of the other two could here. Immediately he ran back and packed  
everything away, sleeping bags, tent, pillows and all. Then he turned to   
Wyvermon. "It's happened again. And this time we have to be quick." Tristan  
said. Wyvermon nodded. "What's all the fuss?" Gatomon asked, noticing  
Tristan's panicked state. A sword whistled past him into a tree, splitting  
it in half. They turned to where it came from to hear maniacal laughing.  
"That." Tristan explained.  
  
******************  
  
Tai and Matt were getting quite hysterical. "T.K!!" Matt yelled. "KARI!!"  
Tai shouted. "It's no use guys. They're just too far away." Sora said,  
attempting to calm the two over-protective brothers. Then they saw the  
star. It plummeted down right into the centre of Mount Infinity, causing  
it to erupt in lava. "That can't be good." Agumon said, turning towards the  
mountain. They started heading towards the explosion.  
  
******************  
  
"HA! So you thought you defeated me, you puny creature." Piedmon  
said. The statement was aimed at Tokomon. He had T.K and Kari  
captured, pinned against a tree by his sword. The two digimon were in  
their rookie and in-training forms. "Hang on Kari! As long as Tristan  
and Wyvermon escaped we still have a chance! Don't give up hope!" T.K  
said. But, his words appeared to be exaggerated. The glow of his crest  
was getting fainter now, however Kari's crest was glowing quite  
strongly. The digimon could not digivolve however, since Piedmon was  
now juggling the two digivices. Kari appeared to just be staring in  
horror at Piedmon, despite the Light.  
  
"You'll never get away with this Piedmon!" The little Tokomon shouted  
at him. "And who's going to stop me?" Piedmon grinned manically. He  
aimed a sword at T.K. "Time to die." Piedmon said. "No! T.K!" Kari  
cried. Her crest glowed bright white, causing Piedmon to let go  
of the digivices. "Hey come back here!" Piedmon shouted as the  
digivices flew out of his hands and into the hands of Kari and  
T.K. "Oh no you don't. Trump Sword!" Piedmon shouted. He threw his swords  
straight at the two children. "Icicle Wing!" A voice from above shouted.  
Two blasts of ice flew down and froze the swords, making them fall to the  
ground just short of the two children.  
  
"Tristan!" Kari shouted happily. "Tai and Matt!" T.K  
followed. MagnaDragomon was flying down and landed in the newly created  
clearing. The sky was still dark. "Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon  
shouted. Piedmon easily defended against the blast. "Hah! I am far  
more powerful than before! You cannot defeat me now!" Piedmon laughed.  
"Want to bet?" Tristan shouted from up above the battle. "T.K! Kari! Now!"  
He shouted.  
  
T.K and Kari's crests glowed pure white. "Tokomon, warp digivolve too,  
Patamon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon!" The newly digivolved  
armoured knight brought out his holy sword. Omnimon landed next to him.  
"Salamon, warp digivolve too, Gatomon, Angewomon, Magnadramon!" The  
dragon flew around, illuminating the clearing. "Transcending Sword!"  
Omnimon shouted. A sword sprang out of his Wargreymon hand. Omnimon  
and Seraphimon rushed towards Piedmon, swinging their swords. "Hah!"   
Piedmon shouted as he brought two trump swords into play. He broke off  
the two attacks, but was thrown back into the tree. The impact pulverised  
the tree.  
  
"Evil Warp Blade!" Piedmon shouted. He started firing Trump Swords  
like a machine-gun. Omnimon transformed back to Tsunomon and  
Koromon. Meanwhile, Tristan and Wyvermon were helping T.K and Kari down  
to the ground. "Come on, we have to get out of here. This battle is  
better fought by the digimon." Tristan said. Kari and T.K moved back a  
little, then looked at their digimon and shook their heads. "We can't  
leave our friends at a time like this." Kari said. Tristan  
sighed. Their digimon would be alot better off if they knew the  
children were safe, he thought.  
  
"Fire Tornado!" Magnadramon created a flame which enveloped Piedmon.  
He sliced through it like it was paper. "Holy Cross!" Seraphimon moved  
his sword in a cross type manner, making Piedmon step back a bit. "I  
think we have a problem." Tai said. Tai, Matt, Sora and their digimon  
were standing behind Kari, T.K and Tristan. The now enlarged clearing  
was getting even larger. Piedmon laughed. "Evil Warp Blade!" He  
shouted. "Argghhh!" Magnadramon crashed into a tree. "Magnadram--"  
Seraphimon was cut short as he flew onto the ground. Piedmon turned to  
the digidestined. T.K and Kari were in tears. "He... He beat them.."   
T.K said. "Now for you two." Piedmon said, walking towards T.K and  
Kari. Tristan ran out in front of them. "These two have done  
nothing. Leave them alone." He said confidently.  
  
Piedmon stepped back at the sight of Tristan. "You!" He hissed. "Yes,  
me. Now clear off Piedmon." Tristan ordered. "I think not." Piedmon  
said. "Then you leave me no other choice." Tristan replied. He turned  
to T.K and Kari. The Light and Hope were glowing as bright as  
ever. "Ok. It's time." Tristan said. He took the two crests in his  
hands, added his own glowing Crest of Life, and clasped his hands  
together.  
  
A bright flash from the three crests knocked the older children and  
their digimon unconscious. The three younger children all glowed in a  
green bubble, lifting up into the sky. Tristan appeared to be  
struggling to keep the crests together. Then, Magnadramon and  
Seraphimon rose from where they were standing. Piedmon stepped back a  
bit. "No... It can't be... The brother of Cerin has released the power  
of Purity..." He said, hopeless. As the bubble reached the height of  
the tree-tops, Tristan released his palms. Where the crests were there  
was now a Golden Digi-egg.  
  
Kari and T.K stared on in amazement. A ray of bright light shot out at  
Seraphimon and Magnadramon. "Seraphimon --- Magnadramon, digivolve too ----  
ImperialAngedramon!" The newly armoured digimon floated high in the sky.  
The three youngest children landed and suddenly sat down, the process of  
releasing the power of Purity had drained them. "It's my last chance....  
I must try!" Piedmon said. Avoiding the slices of the giant armoured angel,  
Piedmon rushed towards the three children and snatched up T.K. "T.K!!"  
Kari cried fearfully. "T.K!" Tristan echoed. "HA! You think you can win that  
easily!" Piedmon said.  
  
Tristan and Kari were now crying. "G... Golden  
Arm.. Armour... Energise!!" Tristan shouted in between sobs. "Wyvermon,  
Golden Armour digivolve too --- Minervamon, the Breath of Purity." The  
huge golden dragon flew up into the sky. "Your too laate.." Piedmon  
taunted. He threw T.K into a nearby tree. Kari screamed out her best  
friend's name as she heard a sickening crack. Kari and Tristan rushed  
over to T.K, but found themselves too late. His crest was winking on  
and off. "Imperial Cannon!" Minervamon shouted. A blast of golden  
energy threw Piedmon into a nearby tree. "Destiny Deletion!"   
ImperialAngedramon swung his sword in an arc. The slice cut Piedmon in  
half. It disturbed the two digimon to see Piedmon grinning as he was  
deleted......  



	5. Minervamon's Power

  
Chapter 5: Minervamon's Power  
  
ImperialAngedramon walked over to Kari. None of them had been able to  
budge her since the death of T.K. ImperialAngemon had used all the  
healing powers he knew, but it was too late. It also appeared  
ImperialAngedramon was tiring, staying in this form was too stressing  
on his body, however with T.K dead and Kari so upset, he had been  
unable to transform back. Tristan was also still in tears. In fact, all  
of them were still crying after the death of T.K, but it had affected  
Kari the most. She reflected back to the dream she had dreamt the  
night before. Kari was stuck to the spot next to T.K's dead but  
completely healed body.  
  
No one seemed to have the sense to try and keep going anyway. They were all  
so affected by the younger child's death, who had saved their life so many  
numerous times. Tai was the least affected by T.K's death, but seeing Kari  
so upset, he couldn't help but be so upset himself. Tristan walked over to  
Minervamon. "Minervamon... i know we can't waste your one charge, but it is  
worth the entire world to Kari to have T.K alive again." Tristan said. The  
giant gold dragon nodded his head.  
  
*********  
  
Looking through a screen, Cerin took in the scene. The defeat of Piedmon  
had left him temporarily depressed, but now he had regained his confidence.  
"Hagurumon, come here." Cerin ordered. The little gear found it's way over  
to where the evil child was sitting in his throne. The building he was in  
located itself in Mt. Digital, a giant mountain situated in the Server  
continent. He toyed with his Crest of Death. "We have alot more killing  
to do than just this child." Cerin explained to the gear. The child let  
out a maniacal laugh.  
  
*********   
  
It's worth a try... It only works once every two years, but this one i am  
not going to waste. Tristan thought in disgust as he remembered the time he  
had saved Cerin's life, only to have Machinedramon kick him and Minervamon  
off the island. Tristan walked over to Kari, who was still crying. "Tristan?"  
Kari asked, still sobbing. "It'll be okay Kari." Tristan said gently. He turned  
to T.K's body and placed his glowing crest against T.K's head. All eyes  
were focused on Tristan, wondering what he was doing. "It's time Minervamon."  
Tristan instructed.  
  
"Golden Resurrection!" Minervamon cried. T.K and Kari were surrounded  
by a slightly different colour light to the one that had released the  
Digi-egg of Purity. The pink light carried the two of them up to the  
sky. Kari's tears started falling on to T.K's face, and then  
Minervamon started de-digivolving. The two children fell to the  
ground and appear to be both asleep, Kari holding on to T.K's hand.  
Tristan walked over to Empilmon and picked him up. Everyone stared  
at Tristan and his baby-form digimon. "Is.. he... alive?" Matt  
asked. Tristan nodded, a huge grin on his face, however he looked  
drained of energy and exhausted. "The two of them are just resting. It  
took Kari's Light, Minervamon's power and my crest to  
bring the little child back to life. He did not deserve what Piedmon  
did to him." Tristan said his speech wearily.  
  
ImperialAngedramon digivolved back to Gatomon and Patamon. Patamon ran  
over to T.K. "He's alive!" Patamon shouted happily. Matt, Tai and Sora  
walked over too. "You survived again, squirt." Matt said to his little brother,  
smiling. Tai and Sora were both sniffing and smiling. "He really did it.  
Minervamon used the legendary power to bring back a person to life." Tsunomon  
said, speaking up for the first time since they had arrived during the  
fight with Piedmon. Koromon and Biyomon were both sitting down. The night  
had ended, and the day had begun. Tristan got out his backpack and unpacked  
his sleeping accessories. Throwing a blanket over T.K and Kari he smiled   
to himself. Those two will be very important in the battle against Cerin...  
I suppose they don't even know about him yet. Machinedramon hasn't returned,  
it's just another one... Tristan thought. "Ummm, Tristan, I'd like to thank  
you for bringing my little brother back to life." Matt said. "That's okay  
Matt. I need the kid anyway, Kari and T.K are very important." Tristan replied.  
  
  
Tristan tossed sleeping bags, pillows and other needed items to everyone,  
then took a position in his sleeping back next to the other two nine year  
olds. There was a reasonably large clearing created by the battle, so  
everyone had room to sleep comfortably. Tai and Agumon decided to take  
first watch. "Uh-uh. If anyone should take first watch over them It's going  
to be me." Matt argued. Tai shook his head and muttered something to Agumon.  
"Okay Matt, wake me when it's my turn." He trudged off to his sleeping bag.  
  
*******  
  
"T.K! Whatever you go don't let go of my hand!" Kari shouted at the kid  
below him. "Kari.." T.K said weakly. Kari quickly scanned him. His clothes  
were in tatters, and he barely managed to hold on to Kari even with Dragomon  
and Tristan attempting to push him up the cliff face. A exhausted Tokomon  
lay a few metres off, drained from his battle with Piedmon as MagnaAngemon.  
The others were still all getting used to being turned back from dolls.  
Kari's crest was glowing warmly. T.K's looked very faint. "Save yourself  
Kari... I'll be fine..." T.K said, delusional in his state. "T.K. We beat  
Piedmon. Now you just have to hang on and climb up!" Kari said. T.K's  
crest glowed a little more. Kari gave one last desperate tug and pulled  
T.K off the cliff face. Tristan and Wyvermon climbed up behind him.  
  
As the 4 of them sat panting, Kari heard laughter and turned around to  
see a child with a SkullGreymon walking towards them. "Kari... who is that?"  
T.K asked worriedly. "I don't know T.K... but i have a feeling he isn't  
very good." She replied.  
  
*******  
  
Note: This is just a dream, not a actual episode reflection like the last  
one.  



	6. Kari's Secret

  
Chapter 6: Kari's Secret  
  
Kari woke suddenly from her dream, finding Tai, Sora, Matt, Tristan and  
the digimon standing around her. She sat up. Then she remembered her  
dream and the night before. "T.K?" She asked, the blood draining away  
from her face. Everyone grinned. T.K ran around to the front of them.  
"Kari? Something must have happened in a dream. You were grabbing on  
to me like you were terrified and saying something about a kid and  
a giant skeleton digimon." T.K said, concerned. "But how... how are you  
alive?" Kari replied. Tristan grinned and pointed to the little digimon  
in his arms.  
  
"Minervamon brought him back to life using my power and yours.  
But your dream...." Tristan stopped short as he pieced the situation  
together. He remembered the prophecy of the Chosen. Now if i recall  
correctly... The prophecy went something like this. Tristan thought.  
  
****  
  
"The chosen one will have these traits. Make sure you look for them."  
Gennai told Tristan. He handed over a piece of paper.  
  
:::  
Visions and memories in dreams.  
Power over Light and Purity  
Prone to be injured or catch sicknesses   
Someone you can call a true friend  
:::  
  
"I'll try to find the Chosen. I made the mistake of saving my brother's  
life before, this is the time to end it..." Tristan replied, handing the  
piece of paper back. "And make sure the Chosen comes to no harm." Gennai  
said. Tristan nodded.  
  
****  
  
Kari didn't waste one second. Leaping to her feet, she ran forward and  
hugged T.K as hard as she could manage in her weakened state. "I  
thought you were gone forever..." Kari sobbed. "I'm sorry I died  
Kari..." T.K apologised, returning the hug. "It's not your fault  
T.K. Piedmon had to break your neck." Kari said, smiling. T.K  
giggled. Tristan didn't stay to witness the reunion. He jumped up  
and ran off into the jungle, his digimon in his arms. "That dream! I  
understand now!" He yelled as he bounded off. Kari and T.K reluctantly  
pulled away from each other and turned to face the rest of the  
group. "Well, we better see what he's doing." Tai said, slightly  
amused at the ridiculous (seems pretty serious to me) looking scene.  
  
********  
  
Cerin watched all this with interest. So, the little girl is the source  
of all this damnable problems with my plans. He thought, pounding his  
fist on his computer desk. He slowly cracked his fingers, one by one. She'll  
just have to die, and this time there will be no Minervamon to bring her  
back like the damnable dragon did with her friend. A beep from his computer  
snapped him out of his visions of impaling Kari on his blade. "What is it  
now?" He snapped grumpily as the image of MetalGigadramon appeared on the  
screen. "Revolt led by Elecmon in sector 2X2." The giant dragon stated.  
"Primary Village? The Digidestined shall be there soon. Make preparations."  
Cerin grinned an evil grin. They don't stand a chance....  
  
********  
  
"I'll follow him." Sora offered. She ran off towards Tristan, holding her  
digivice out in front of her to pinpoint his location. Biyomon ran after  
Sora. "There she goes again." Tai said. Matt shook his head. "But what  
was all that about you're dream?" T.K asked Kari. "Maybe my dream meant  
something to him... I mean come on, Tristan's as secretive as Gennai."  
Kari replied. T.K grinned. "He did bring your life back though, and saved  
mine numerous times." Kari remarked. "He's obviously not evil in that case."  
T.K said.  
  
Just then, Sora came running back out of the jungle with a piece of paper  
in her hand. It appeared to have been scribbled hurriedly. "Did you find  
anything?" Patamon asked. Sora held up the piece of paper, as if it explained  
everything. They all rushed over to read the piece of paper.  
  
Dear Digidestined,  
  
You are probably wondering why I just took off like that. I have just figured  
out that Kari is the Chosen child, the one that can defeat Cerin.  
  
"Who's Cerin?" Tai asked.  
  
You are probably also wondering who Cerin is. He is my evil brother, and his  
Crest is the Crest of Death. He is the one who summoned Piedmon back to life,  
and his digimon's mega form is Machinedramon. Note: It is not the one that  
Wargreymon killed. Please make sure Kari and T.K come to no harm. I have gone  
to find where Cerin is hiding.  
  
By the way, I once made the mistake of bringing his life back two years ago.  
I now have a duty set by Gennai to end it. Also, Primary Village is nearby.  
See if you can recruit some digimon to help you there. Try to find the others  
as well.  
  
P.S. The child that Kari saw in her dream was Cerin with his ultimate form  
SkullGreymon. Be very careful of him.  
  
If you find this note please make sure you show Gennai and no-one else.  
  
"Well that's interesting." Biyomon said. Patamon did his usual nod. "So  
this kid's got an evil twin brother huh?" Tai was making more of a statement  
than asking a question. "Just like all those movies where there's the good guy  
with the evil twin brother." T.K said. "Well, I say we do as he suggests and  
find Primary Village." Tai expressed his thoughts. Kari wiped the tears away  
from her face. "I think Tai's right. We need some information about Tristan and  
Cerin anyway." She said. Everyone nodded at this and they started heading off  
in the general direction of a bunch of giant toy blocks. "Hey! Tai! There you  
are!" A voice shouted from the jungle. "Huh? Izzy?" Tai asked. Izzy, Mimi  
and Joe ran out from under the canopy of trees and into the open path. "We  
found you!" Izzy exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hi Izzy, Joe, Mimi, how's it been?" Tai asked. "You know, the usual, fight  
a few giant monsters, get thrown off cliffs. All in a couple of day's work."  
Joe said humorously. Tai laughed. "Same thing here. Except, Piedmon killed  
T.K and Minervamon brought him back to life." Tai replied. Joe's face was  
skeptical at this. "Minervamon?" He asked. "Oh yeah, you haven't met Tristan  
yet. We'll tell you about it on the way to Primary Village." Tai said.  
  
*****  
  
Cerin pressed a button on his computer screen. "MetalGigadramon? You  
need to separate them. The story cannot unfold itself if they are not  
separated back into their groups." The evil child  
said. MetalGigadramon nodded his giant head. Cerin nodded back. "Do  
not fail, or your downfall is imminent." Cerin threatened. MetalGigadramon  
cringed at the sight of his Crest.  
  
He heard a knock at the door of his observatory. "Come in Merla." He hissed.  
The door opened to reveal a middle-teenaged girl with silver hair falling just  
below her shoulders. "The plan is going perfectly. Without your brother, the  
Digidestined will be unable to resist the attack by MetalGigadramon." Merla  
reported. The Crest of Darkness fell around her neck like a black hole,  
absorbing any Light that came across it. It always irritated Cerin to see  
his elder around. It gave the child a sense of... authority, one which  
he did not like at all.  
  
"And?" Cerin asked boredely, making a gesture with his  
hand. Merla growled inwardly. If that child wasn't so damn powerful  
and resourceful, I would have killed him long ago! She  
thought. "SkullGreymon and LadyDevimon have taken their positions,  
ready to summon ImperialDevimon." Merla said. Cerin nodded his  
approval. "Go and.. I don't know. Jump off a cliff?" He replied. Merla  
left the room.  
  
*****   
  
After a while the 8 children came to the familiar surroundings of the famous  
Primary Village, where all the baby digimon are hatched from their eggs.  
Everyone except T.K and Kari looked around in amazement. The ground was made  
of something really bouncy and there were stuffed building blocks everywhere.  
"Woo! I haven't had a ride like this since that fair last year in America!"  
Mimi shouted as all of them bounced down to find Elecmon dragging back a very,  
and I mean very, large net of fish. He looked quizzically at everyone for a  
moment then recognised them. "The digidestined are back! Just in time too!"  
Elecmon shouted happily. Then his face took on a serious look. "Cerin has  
taken over all of this area. He allowed me to continue with my babies, but  
he is taking them as soon as they digivolve and training them to become evil  
digimon!" Elecmon exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"That's terrible!" T.K said. "What right does he think he has to do that  
to digimon?" Kari backed T.K up. Elecmon sighed and pointed one claw up to  
a giant mountain behind him. The children all fell over on to the soft,  
bouncy floor at the sight of what was on top of the mountain. A huge statue  
of a Machinedramon emerged from the top, it's feet standing slightly inside  
the mountain. "Mt Digital Observatory." Elecmon explained. He continued to  
explain to the digidestined that each cannon is a separate lab for Merla and  
Cerin. "They each have their own evil digimon." Elecmon said. "There is no  
telling what may happen if they take control of the Digiworld. Their crests  
are the Crest of Death and the Crest of Darkness." The digimon continued.  
  
Kari shuddered at the mention of the second crest. "The.. Crest  
of.. Darkness?" She gulped. "Don't worry Kari, we've faced worse than  
Machinedramon before. Remember, we beat Apoclymon and Piedmon and  
all those bad guys. This Cerin guy is messing with the wrong kids."   
T.K reassured Kari, attempting to act like Tai. "I know naught but  
their digimon's Ultimate and Mega forms. SkullGreymon and  
Machinedramon for Cerin, LadyDevimon and VenomMagnadramon for  
Merla." Elecmon explained. Sora gave Kari a nudge. "Looks like you've  
found yourself a evil version of yourself." She told Kari.  
  
  
"Evil Kari? That sounds either impossible or incredibly dangerous."   
T.K said, grinning. Tai nodded. "You don't want to see that." He said,  
remembering the only time he had seen Kari mad. Kari sighed. Between  
her brother and her best friend, they had a way to make her feel  
better. "Oh well, the evil copy will never be a match for the  
original." Kari said confidently. As they were talking, the ground  
started to shake. About 100 metres away from the group the soft bouncy  
padding erupted into feathers. "It's MetalGigadramon!" Gomamon shouted.  
"That's right folks." A voice said. The ground in front of the giant  
digimon opened and a platform emerged. On it stood Merla. "That can't  
be good." Tentomon said.  
  
"Is it just me or is she looking kind of dark today?" Joe asked. Kari  
glowed in light. "You'll never overcome Light with Darkness!" Kari  
shouted at the other child. "My my, don't we have a temper little  
child. What kind of greetings do you call that? You've barely met me!"  
Merla calmly directed the insults at the 9 year old in front of her.  
"Got to fly, see you." Merla said. Jets attached to her arms started to  
flame. "MetalGigadramon, take care of these pests!" She shouted as she flew  
away towards the mountain.  
  
"Wimp!" Matt shouted after her. Kari grabbed T.K's hand. "I have a  
feeling what is going to happen next." She said. T.K nodded,  
understanding her action and statement. "Heh heh heh... Genetic  
Blaster!" MetalGigadramon yelled. His cones opened and fired the  
missiles. "Hey that's my h---" T.K was cut short as he and Kari were  
hurled into the air towards Mt. Digital. Everyone else was hurled in  
different directions.  



	7. The Enemy Revealed

  
Chapter 7: The Enemy Revealed  
  
Will this separation continue the same as last time? Will the two L  
crests overcome the two D crests? Will T.K and Patamon be able to  
survive being in the middle of it all?  
  
"K.. Kari?" T.K said weakly. The little girl was standing over him, looking  
rather concerned. "T.K! Your awake!" Little Patamon said. T.K managed to  
force a grin. He felt like his body was going to snap at any moment. "Are you  
hurt anywhere?" Kari asked. "I could name about 79 different places in my  
body that are aching, and another 20 I couldn't name." T.K replied. "And Kari?  
Where's my hat?" He asked. "Your hat? It got blown up by MetalGigadramon."  
Kari answered. T.K sniffed. "I liked that hat." He said sadly. "If you don't  
mind my asking, exactly what is a hat?" Gatomon questioned. "Your head has  
been looking kind of funny since you landed T.K. Maybe you hit it?" Patamon  
said.  
  
"A hat is a thing you wear on your head to keep out the sun." Kari  
explained. Both Gatomon and Patamon now realized the problem with  
T.K's head. "So does your hat do anything special or is it just for  
good looks?" Patamon asked, jumping up on T.K, who noticed he was  
still lying down. "Hey Patamon, careful, that hurt. But the only thing  
that my hat did that was special was being green, and hiding my hair."   
T.K replied. Everyone laughed.  
  
T.K attempted to sit up for the 5th time, this time succeeding. "Don't  
worry T.K, you can always get another hat when we get out of the  
digiworld. But this time don't get a green one, okay?" Kari said,  
helping T.K prop himself up against a tree. "So, exactly where are  
we?" T.K asked, surveying his surroundings. "I think we are near the  
base of Mt. Digital." Kari said, her eyes wandering to the giant  
statue of Machinedramon. The very sight made her shudder.  
  
  
"HA! Now you four are separated from the group you shall be easy to  
defeat." A voice said. The owner came in to view, a dark haired boy  
of about 12 years of age. "Cerin." Kari said simply. T.K immediately  
struggled to his feet, almost yelling in pain, but looking ready to  
throttle the other boy. "Let us take care of this T.K." Patamon  
said. MetalGigadramon came into view behind Cerin, demolishing trees  
as he flew. "Gatomon, digivolve too --- Angewomon!" Angewomon said as  
she flew up into the trees. "Celestial Arrow!" She shouted.  
MetalGigadramon stepped in front of Cerin to block the attack. "You  
fools can't defeat me that easily." He snapped. "I'd love to hang  
around, but i have things to do and places to take over." Cerin said  
before flying off with his jets.  
  
"Patamon, you better digivolve." T.K said. Patamon nodded. "Patamon, digivolve  
too ---- Angemon!" Angemon flew up to aid Angewomon. "Go angels!" both T.K and  
Kari shouted together. "Hand of Fate!" The beam from the giant angel's hand  
was merely brushed away. "Genetic Bla---" MetalGigadramon was cut off as a  
white beam hit him. "Oh no you don't!" Tristan said as Celidramon and him flew  
down to aid the angels. "Everyone fire at the same time!" Angemon said.  
"Hand of Fate!" "Celestial Arrow!" "Holy Breath!" All the attacks knocked  
MetalGigadramon down. "Angemon, digivolve again!" Tristan ordered. The angel  
nodded.  
  
"Angemon, digivolve too ---- MagnaAngemon!" The newly digivolved angel walked  
over to the lying down body of the giant machine dinosaur creature. "Your days  
of evil are over! Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon swung his sword in a circle,  
creating a dimensional gate. "Noooooo...." MetalGigadramon screamed as he was  
sucked in to the gate.  
  
"How come Tristan always seems to be saving us?" Kari asked to no-one in  
particular.  
  
*****   
  
Cerin hissed angrily. How come my brother has to interfere every time! He  
thought to himself. He looked down from the air, surveying the giant jungle.  
Ah well. I'll soon be in the observatory, Cerin thought. He came up level  
with one of the giant cannons and flew inside, landing and walking in to the  
lab. He walked over to his computer desk and sat down. Pressing a button, he  
relaxed back into the chair. "This is Merla, Cerin. What is it?" The girl   
asked. "MetalGigadramon has been defeated. My damnable brother interfered with  
the plan." Cerin replied. "Has ImperialDevimon been summoned yet?" He asked.  
  
"I-Devimon has come. He has agreed to aid us. Shall I send him to the three  
little children now?" Merla asked. Cerin nodded his approval and switched off  
the monitor. Now is the time for T.K and Kari to die... and with them all my  
problems! He laughed manically.  
  
*****  
  
"I wish we could fly up this mountain." Tristan complained, wiping his  
forehead. "Sorry, us digimon don't have enough energy to digivolve."   
Patamon said. Tristan sighed. How had he gotten himself into this? He  
thought. "I say we rest for the night. In the morning we can continue the  
hike." Tristan suggested. Everyone yawned their approval and took the sleeping  
bags from their backpacks. Tristan set up his tent on the flattest part of the  
mountain ground.  
  
"I'll take first watch this time. You two always get to do the boring  
work." Kari said. T.K and Tristan and their digimon appeared unable to  
be more grateful as they lay down to sleep inside the tent. "Good  
night everyone. Don't let the evil digimon bite." T.K said as he dozed  
off. Kari sighed and sat down outside the tent to ponder. Why was she  
doing this, anyway? Kari thought, fiddling with her warm, bright  
crest. She knew the answer to that already, but she thought of it  
anyway.  
  
It was very simple. The other children needed her. Kari sighed and  
stood up. She looked up to see a star flying around in circles. Her  
mouth opened involuntarily. "That could only mean one  
thing... trouble." Kari said. "Kari?" A concerned voice asked from  
behind her. The child turned around to find T.K standing in the  
entrance of the tent. Kari mentally scolded herself, finding she had  
forgotten her crest link with T.K. "Star trouble. We better hurry."  
she explained to the small child. T.K nodded and rushed inside the  
tent to wake everyone else up.  
  
  
"Not again!" Tristan shouted. "Looks like it." Wyvermon replied. "We  
need to be ready. Everyone digivolve!" T.K ordered. "Patamon, warp  
digivolve too, Angemon, MagnaAngemon." "Gatomon, digivolve too -----  
Angewomon." "Wyvermon, warp digivolve too, Dragomon, MagnaDragomon."  
The three Ultimate level digimon flew up into the sky with their human  
partners on them. "He he he... trying to run away from my new pet are  
whey?" Their escape was blocked by Machinedramon and Cerin. "The other  
way!" Kari shouted. "Sorry, this road is blocked." A voice said from  
behind them.  
  
Everyone turned around to see a orb of blackness from which emerged a  
black Magnadramon and Merla. "It appears it has come down to this.  
Everyone digivolve to Mega!" Tristan shouted. "Angewomon, digivolve  
too ---- Magnadramon!" "MagnaAngemon, digivolve too ---- Seraphimon!"  
"MagnaDragomon, digiv----" "Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon shouted,  
firing a bullet to cut MagnaDragomon's digivolution.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm not going to risk you getting Azulongmon."  
Cerin said from his perch on top of Machinedramon. "What right  
do you think you have to take this world?" Kari asked the two evil  
teenagers in front of the group. "Kari! Catch!" Tristan said as he  
threw his crest to Kari. Kari had a puzzled look on her face as she  
caught it. "T.K! Throw your crest to Kari!" Tristan instructed as he  
and MagnaDragomon flew up higher above the mountain path.  
  
T.K did as he was told and threw the crest towards Kari. It glowed  
very bright as it entered Kari's hands. "Dark Flame!" VenomMagnadramon  
shouted, showering Magnadramon with black ash and fire. Magnadramon  
flew up out of the cloud of blackness and started circling  
Seraphimon. "Heaven's Blast!" The two of them shouted, going side by  
side. They both unleashed a bolt of white. The two bolts joined  
together to form one bolt, knocking Cerin and Machinedramon out of the  
sky and making them land. "Where is that damned ImperialDevimon  
Merla!?" Cerin shouted. "Should be here any minute." Merla answered.  
  
"Freezing Annihilation!" MagnaDragomon's breath was blocked by  
VenomMagnadramon. "Time for Plan B!" Cerin shouted to Merla, who  
nodded. They both held out their crests, firing beams of black at the  
good digimon. For every beam that touched them, they screamed out in  
pain. "Two can play at that game. Kari! Purity time!" Tristan shouted  
above the noise of the still-raging battle. Kari brought all the  
crests together to form one, shining, golden crest. A defeated Gatomon  
and Angemon flew down from the sky, while MagnaDragomon desperately  
tried to hold the two Megas. T.K and Kari fell to the ground with Tristan.  
  
"Angemon! Gatomon! DNA digivolve!" Tristan instructed. T.K, Kari and  
their digimon looked quizzical at this. "Just do it!" Tristan said.  
"Angemon!" "Gatomon!" "DNA digivolve too ---- Saintmon!" After the  
digivolving was finished, a jet-pack equipped holy knight stood in  
front of them. It had no armour, but wore silver robes and a sword belt  
attached to it. "Wow!" T.K and Kari both said. "Hope's Blade!"   
Saintmon brought it's blade down to slice into the side of  
VenomMagnadramon. "Time to fly!" Cerin shouted at Merla. The two evil  
children took off into the distance. Tristan managed to catch Wyvermon  
as he plummeted from the sky. "Darn, he got away." Tristan said. 


	8. Devimon Strikes Back

  
Chapter 8: Devimon Strikes Back  
  
After battling all through the night, everyone was more than slightly  
sleepy. They all trudged back to the tent with Saintmon flying alongside  
them. T.K yawned loudly. "I never stay up this late. Even when my mum's  
out." He said drowsily. Kari nodded in agreement. Saintmon decided to take  
guard, since everyone else was so tired. Kari put the golden crest around  
her neck and slipped inside her red sleeping bag to rest.  
  
******  
  
I was defeated. With all my power, defeated by the three smallest children!  
Cerin thought as he brought his hand down onto his wooden, black-painted  
computer desk, making a loud banging noise. Well, not time to give up yet.  
Cerin pressed a green button on his computer. "ImperialDevimon." He said.  
The screen flickered and then the picture of a huge cloaked demon came into  
view. "You called Cerin?" The giant digimon asked. "Time to destroy the  
children, starting with the three youngest." I-Devimon nodded.  
  
******  
  
T.K woke some time during the day, and walked outside. Saintmon  
appeared to have digivolved back to Gatomon and Patamon, who did not  
notice him. If it weren't for the giant statue at the top, this  
scenery might actually be beautiful, T.K thought. He looked  
around. The entire mountain was covered in trees and grass, some  
digimon flying about and jumping through the trees. He walked over to  
a nearby river and splashed some water on his face, yawning. The sun  
was still around the middle of the deep blue sky. T.K sat down on the  
soft grass. "I'm to little to be fighting teenagers and giant bad  
digimon." T.K complained to the river. As if in response, a shiny  
silver head poked out of the water.  
  
"Aah!" T.K shouted in surprise. "No need to be alarmed, it's  
Coelamon." The little head said. T.K looked at him suspiciously. "How  
do I know you aren't one of Cerin's little pets?" He asked. Coelamon  
nodded his head. "It is wise not to trust just anyone. But I assure  
you I'm on your side." The digimon in the river replied. The little  
child nodded, looking into the fish digimon's eyes and seeing that his  
words were the truth.  
  
"Hey T.K, who you talking to out there?" A voice who T.K instantly  
recognised as Kari's entered the conversation. T.K turned around.  
"Kari? What are you doing up so early?" He asked. The brown-haired  
girl yawned. "I heard you shout, so I came out to investigate." She  
explained. The Purity crest dangling around Kari's neck gave off a  
golden light that seemed more natural than sunlight to T.K.  
  
"Coelamon, meet Kari, my best friend. Kari, meet this little fish  
digimon guy called Coelamon. It popped up when I was sitting by the  
river." T.K introduced the two of them to each other. Coelamon nodded  
it's metallic head. "Nice to meet you, Chosen one." The fish digimon  
greeted Kari, causing both T.K and Kari to whirl around. "How do you  
know I'm the Chosen?" Kari asked.  
  
"Easy, only the Chosen can wear that crest." Coelamon pulled a clawed  
hand out of the water to point at it. Both digidestined children  
relaxed their suspicion. "Sorry, we have been slightly jumpy since the  
battle with Cerin and Merla last night. We've only had about 6 hours  
sleep." T.K said, yawning for the effect. Coelamon nodded. It swam  
around in a circle a bit then popped it's head out. "If you need me,  
just blow your whistle, and I'll come swimming." It said, then went  
splashing off down the river.  
  
"I'm sleepy. Let's go back to the tent and get some rest. We'll need  
it, considering the way things have been going." Kari yawned, trudging  
off down the path from the river, illuminating the area. T.K followed  
after her.  
  
The next morning....  
  
"Aah, that was a good sleep." Tristan said, stretching as he walked out  
of the tent. Wyvermon hovered out behind him. Tristan took a a seat  
against a nearby tree. Tristan's digimon flew over and perched on his  
head. "What's the matter Tristan, you seem to be worried about  
something." The little digimon asked. "Ah.... Nothing." Tristan  
replied, sighing.  
  
Gatomon emerged from the tent, rubbing her eyes with her paw. "Good  
morning." The little digimon said. "Hi Gatomon." Tristan greeted the  
little cat. T.K and Kari emerged from the tent, then Patamon  
followed. "Ah good, everyone's here." Tristan said, running over to his  
bag and taking out a little camera. "What's that for?" T.K asked. "I  
want a picture of you two and your digimon, standing over by that  
tree." Tristan said. Everyone almost fell over at this news. "A  
picture? Why a picture? Why now?" T.K asked.  
  
T.K and Kari went over and stood by the tree, their digimon following.  
"Ok, now smile." Tristan said, and proceeded to take the photo. Everyone  
rushed over to see it. "Sorry this camera isn't Polaroid." Tristan explained.  
"So what do we do now?" Kari asked. "I suggest we get a move on up the  
mountain. It's no use just sitting here." Tristan suggested. Everyone  
complained a little at this, then agreed. They put the tent away and started  
back on the long trudge up the mountain.   
  
About two hours later....  
  
"Let's stop for a bit, I need to rest a bit. I'm not used to cross-country  
flying." Wyvermon said, hopping over to a nearby tree. Tristan nodded, sitting  
down to rest. The rest of the digimon and humans followed. "So why are we  
going up this high, high mountain anyway?" Patamon asked quizzically.  
"We need to find out what Cerin is up to. Besides, we could use the exercise."  
T.K replied. Kari sat down next to another tree with Gatomon and started  
to rub her arms. "Gee it's freezing. I didn't even pack a jumper when we all  
came to Izzy's house." She complained.  
  
Kari looked up suddenly. "Did you guys here that?" She asked  
worriedly. "What did you hear?" T.K asked, learning to trust Kari's  
ways of hearing and predicting. "It sounds like... Wizardmon!" Kari  
shouted in alarm. Everyone looked to where she was facing. Above the  
top of the statue a battle was raging. The winning opponent appeared  
to be a huge horned humanoid skeleton, cloaked in a crimson  
cloak. "Devil's Flame!" The alarmed digidestined heard the shout of the  
Mega digimon from up the top of the mountain. The skeletal digimon  
opened his arms and a black flame shot out, incinerating the other.  
  
Squinting hard, Gatomon managed to make out the ragged form of her long-lost  
friend, Wizardmon. His blue hat was in tatters, while his staff with the  
golden spiked orb on the end appeared to have lost it's energy. The short  
digimon was barely conscious, just managing to float in the air with the  
remainder of his power. "Patamon! Digivolve and then we'll DNA!" Gatomon  
instructed. "Patamon, digivolve too ---- Angemon!" The angel floated up  
above Gatomon. Kari held out her Purity crest to the two digimon. "Gatomon!"  
"Angemon!" "DNA digivolve too ---- Saintmon!" The white robed holy warrior  
stood hovering above the children.  
  
"Saintmon! Help Wizardmon!" Kari instructed. Saintmon nodded. "Light  
Restoration!" Saintmon shouted out the name of it's attack as Saintmon  
fired a golden beam from it's hand. "Just in time!" The newly  
recovered form of Wizardmon said. He dodged a black flame from the  
other digimon's hand. "Magical Game!" Wizardmon's staff fired a bolt  
of lightning, which was cut off by the Mega digimon. "Ha! I am  
ImperialDevimon, reborn after that puny angel defeated me. Let's see  
if you can take me on now!" I-Devimon boasted.  
  
"Hope's Blade!" Saintmon shouted, taking splinters of bone off I-Devimon's  
left leg as it flew by. "They need help." T.K said, though everyone else  
appeared to recognise this. "Kari, hold out the crest of Purity to Wizardmon!"  
Wyvermon instructed. Kari did as she was told and held out the crest, which  
shot a ray of golden light out to the little digimon, then flying to Saintmon,  
Wyvermon and finally the three digidestined. T.K felt a strange tingling  
sensation as the Purity light touched him.  
  
"Wyvermon, warp digivolve too ...."  
"Saintmon, digivolve too ...."  
"Wizardmon, digivolve too ...."  
The three children watched in wonder, witnessing the amazing change the  
ray had effected in their friends. "What? Impossible!" ImperialDevimon  
shouted, his eyes stinging from the light.  
  
"Azulongmon!"   
"Gabrielmon!"   
"Sorcerermon!"   
"That's Azulongmon. The  
guardian of the east side of the digital world. I doubt that this new  
Devimon can take him on." Tristan said, remembering the digital  
analyser information. T.K pointed to the adult human sized angel above  
him. His digivolution had transformed the white robe into a golden  
silk one, glittering in the light from Kari's crest and the slowly  
fading sun. Part of the robe had given way to a pair of the purest  
white wings. The sword appeared to have disappeared, and now golden  
leg plates ran up the angel's legs, disappearing into his  
robes. "He's Gabrielmon. Just about everything he wears is made from  
golden digichromozoid, the hardest metal known to digimon." T.K  
explained.  
  
"Last but not least, that digimon over there is Sorcerermon, Ultimate  
form of Wizardmon. His Ultimate Energy attack renders most digimon a  
lifeless heap." Kari explained. Wizardmon appeared to have lost his  
blue outfit, replaced with his Ultimate form's golden striped white  
cloak. Purple half-cones seemed to come from just past his elbows on  
every side of his arms, which continued down about 5 inches past his  
hands. He wore a purple outfit with white plate armour over the top.  
The popular hat still rested on his head, however it had lost the skull  
picture and turned purple. Sorcerermon had a new staff, which had a red  
handle topped with a statue of a golden angel.  
  
"I can defeat you newly digivolved forms as well!" I-Devimon shouted,  
clearly not as confident. Kari felt the power of Purity rush through her  
as a golden orb surrounded the three humans, lifting them up level with the  
battle. "Fire Lightning!" I-Devimon shouted, firing twisting streams of fire  
at the three of them. "Blue Lightning!" The wingless dragon Azulongmon shouted  
as a streak of blue fired from his scales, deflecting the would-be attack.  
"Pure Rejection!" Gabrielmon shouted. He glowed golden, the entire mountain  
obeying and turning the same colour. "Wh... What's he doing?" T.K asked in  
wonder as he watched from Kari's glowing orb.  
  
Kari grinned to herself. She knew what was going to happen. The rapidly  
advancing light reached the fleeing ImperialDevimon. He screamed an inhumane  
scream, then in his place the form of an injured MagnaAngemon appeared.  
"Thank you digidestined..." The being whispered as it trailed off into  
nothingness. Still the light advanced, surrounding the entire of File Island.  
"Hey Kari, what's going on?" Kari suddenly became aware of the small boy  
next to her. "The golden light is basically telling the evil stuff around  
to push off, just leaving the good stuff behind. Gabrielmon's ultimate attack."  
The Chosen child explained. T.K nodded.  
  
******  
  
"Hey! What's with all the light!" Tai said in annoyance, squinting to make out  
one foot in front of him. They heard a last dying scream as the returned  
Myotismon dissolved. "You.. will... pay.. for.. this... Digidestined!" The  
last dying words out of Myotismon's mouth threatened. Then he was ripped away.  
"I feel so powerful Tai!" Wargreymon announced. MetalGarurumon appeared to  
feel the same as well. Garudamon was shining, reflecting the power from the  
wave of Light, Hope and Life.  
  
******  
  
"Wow! Look at the dazzling pretty lights!" Mimi exclaimed. The horde of  
Dark Tyrannomon following the three children stopped their unneeded rampage  
through the desert. The blackness disappeared and shattered away, leaving  
a rather confused group of Tyrannomon, who ran off into the distance. "Well  
it certainly does have good side-effects. It isn't any old light, normal light  
this bright would blind us." Izzy said. "Hopefully it won't make me sneeze."  
Joe said his usual complaining comment.  
  
******  
  
The golden light outside the orb holding the three nine year olds  
reached the Machinedramon statue, and swivelled back. On top there  
appeared Merla and Cerin with their digimon, each holding out their  
crests to create a black shield around the  
statue. "I.. don't... know.. how... much.. longer... I.. can... keep.. this..  
up... Cerin..." Merla said, sweat running down her face from the  
exertion of keeping the shield up. "Then don't! If we cannot protect  
the statue then just protect yourself!" Cerin snapped at her, the  
shield around the statue disintegrating and forming around him. The  
two evil children flew upwards in their black orbs, out of the golden  
light and through a shining door in the sky above Mt. Digital.  
  
The golden light surrounding File Island faded, leaving it shimmering,  
clean and free of evil. The Machinedramon statue was no more, where it  
was stood a much smaller statue of Kari, holding the golden crest in  
one hand. None could see this however, since the three children and their  
partners had all floated to the ground and fallen asleep the moment  
the golden light disappeared. Kari's crest glowed briefly, calling  
into existence a orange blanket that settled down onto the six of  
them. The hard ground and rough vegetation had been replaced by a much  
softer layout of grass and dirt.  
  
It seemed to Gennai, watching down from above, that the golden light  
had reprogrammed not just the digimon, but File Island itself. "But  
why would Gabrielmon exert power like that? It wasn't as if the  
children were even in that greater danger up in Kari's orb." Gennai  
questioned to the air. A exhausted Wizardmon lay a few feet off from  
the digidestined and the other digimon. He lifted his head weakly for  
a moment and smiled. "I think I could get used to this new File  
Island." Wizardmon said humorously, then fell into a deep  
sleep.  
  
Gennai stared in horror as he noticed the reason for using  
the power. The return of Devimon had caused the Black Gears to  
return. Infinity Mountain had split apart, and thousands of the  
demonic gears were flying out of the island and disintegrating.  
"Ah well. Time to be going." Gennai said to himself, flying off towards  
Server.  
  
****  
  
"Kari! Kari!"  
That voice.... there something wrong with it... Kari thought.  
"Come on Kari! We have to get out of here! ImperialDevimon is coming!"  
Is that... T.K? She pondered.  
Kari's eyes snapped open. She looked around to find herself lying on the  
uncomfortable mountain with T.K standing over her. Far off Sorcerermon  
was battling with ImperialDevimon and appeared to be losing.  
Upon seeing Kari awake, T.K grabbed her hand and pulled the brown-haired  
girl to her feet. "We have to go while Sorcerermon holds off I-Devimon!"  
T.K repeated. Something wasn't right here... Kari found herself thinking.  
  
"T.K? There's something strange... I can't quite put my finger on it..."  
Kari said. Then she looked into his eyes. The normally perfectly innocent  
blue eyes were replaced by green, maniacal eyes that counteracted T.K's normal  
selflessness. Kari stared on in horror as T.K attempted to get her to move.  
"I see. So the Chosen is as intelligent as they say." T.K said, grimacing  
a little as she recognised him for his true form. "So, you finally guessed  
it did you? Looks like you know the true owner of this body's reactions would  
be different." Destruction/T.K said, teasing her.  
  
"But wait a minute, this is only a dream, isn't it. So you cannot hurt me."  
Kari said bravely. "I may not be able to physically hurt you, but what's  
stopping me feeding you images from your past that you would rather have  
forgotten? You will be afraid to sleep after the first few nights of this."  
Destruction threatened at her. Then she let out a scream no-one except her  
and Destruction could hear as images of past nightmares and experiences  
she had forgotten passed through her.  
  
****  
  
"No.. I won't let you! You can't destroy them!" Kari twisted and turned in her  
sleep, her face devoid of colour. T.K sat up, alarmed. "Kari?" The small child  
asked, alarmed. Gatomon woke up from her rather comfortable position at Kari's  
feet, moving suddenly to avoid being kicked by Kari, who was thrashing around  
in her sleep. Gatomon's ears pricked up in alarm. "What's wrong with her?"  
The cat digimon asked, concerned for her human partner. The other human  
shook his head, looking at the sleeping Patamon above him in a tree.  
  
T.K gently shook Kari, attempting to calm her down. She relaxed her  
thrashing around a little but still did not wake up, mumbling  
fearfully in her sleep. T.K touched the crest around her neck, then  
backed away as a searing pain grew up his hand. "YOUWCH! That thing  
knows how to burn!" T.K said, shaking his hand around. Gatomon walked  
over to Kari's head. "Come on Kari, wake up, your having a nightmare."   
The little digimon said gently. T.K tightened his grip on the other  
child's arm and Kari finally stopped having the nightmare.  
  
T.K and Gatomon lay back down to rest for another hour or so. "Poor Kari,  
she had to be the Chosen child. I'd hate it if I had to have nightmares  
every night." T.K said sympathetically. Gatomon was already asleep, however,  
so T.K followed Kari's digimon's example.  



	9. Returning Home

  
Chapter 9: Returning Home  
  
Tai and the other two digidestined woke early the next morning. "It  
should be easy to find the others now." Biyomon convinced  
everyone. Sora nodded in agreement. "With the island reconfigured  
from that weird light, everything is alot more convenient." She  
replied. The three children got up from the mossy ground in the forest  
and started their long trek back through it. They heard conversation  
off the path, so they decided to investigate. "Joe! Izzy! Mimi!" Tai  
greeted the other three children and their digimon cheerfully. "Hi  
Tai. I think we're finished here, that light has reprogrammed the  
island." Izzy said. Tai nodded in agreement. They started towards  
Mt. Digital to find T.K, Kari and Tristan.  
  
******  
  
Wizardmon woke before the other six that morning, yawning under his  
mask. The little digimon grasped his staff and rose to his feet,  
looking around at the now tranquil and beautiful scene around him. He  
walked down to the clear-water river for a drink. The mountain was  
covered in trees of all shapes and sizes, including little pathways  
which moved through them. Wizardmon followed one of these paths to the  
river. He removed his mask and put his face down to the river, taking  
a long deep drink of water. "Even digimon can go only so long without  
nourishment." Wizardmon said to himself, sitting down next to the  
river.  
  
A shiny metallic head popped up in front of him. "Thund--- oh, it's  
you Coelamon." Wizardmon said, stopping himself from blasting the  
little fish out of the water. "Hi Wizardmon, thought I'd drop by when  
I saw you having a drink. Did you notice that since Gabrielmon used  
Pure Rejection all the Black Gears inside File Island have  
disappeared?" Coelamon said happily. Wizardmon smiled happily under  
his mask. "Yes! Now Devimon's forbidden powers are useless!" The  
wizard digimon exclaimed. Coelamon nodded it's head in  
agreement. "Well, see you around sometime. I've got to be going, if  
the humans don't see me again tell them I said goodbye." Wizardmon  
nodded as the little fish swam off into the distance.  
  
The short digimon rose to his feet and took of his hat. He stuck his  
hand in and pulled out a cheese sandwich. Wizardmon growled to  
himself. "I wanted a cheese and tomato sandwich. I can never get the  
tomato bit right." He said to the air as he bit down on the  
sandwich. Wizardmon started to walk back towards the camp, which he  
heard talking coming from.  
  
*****  
  
Gatomon found herself very unstable as she woke from her position in  
the tree above the others. "Hey!" Gatomon called as the branch snapped  
and she fell down on to a very surprised looking Wizardmon as he  
entered the clearing. "Gatomon, what do you think your doing?"   
Wizardmon asked, picking himself up from the ground and brushing  
himself off. Patamon, Wyvermon and the children all turned  
around. "Gatomon? You're finally awake. You've been sleeping for  
ages. We all got up about half an hour ago." Kari said.  
  
"By the way Kari, did you have any unusual dreams last night? You  
appeared to be having a nightmare." T.K asked. Kari's face drained of  
colour as she remembered the nightmare and all the horrors she had  
seen. Which not least of all had been T.K dying over and over again.  
"It was... scary. All my past nightmares and experiences I have forgotten  
or never think about were played over and over again in my head until I  
felt ready to fall apart... I don't know if I will be able to stand it  
if he does it again." Everyone listened intently as Kari explained her  
nightmare.  
  
"Who was doing it? Is it anyone we can fight or something?" T.K questioned,  
trying to find the source of the problem. "He is called Destruction. A evil  
demon, apparently he is called different things in different worlds. In this  
world I believe he is called Deverilmon. We have to leave the digital world  
soon or he is going to keep torturing me in my sleep until I go mad." Kari  
explained. T.K nodded. "Deverilmon! I never thought he would go as far  
as to attack us, but looks like he has. You had better find the others and  
get back to the real world. Deverilmon is very versed in the ways of making  
people slowly go crazy." Tristan said, knowing something about the subject  
as usual.  
  
"Kari!" A voice shouted from further down the mountain. "Tai?" Kari asked,  
walking down from the clearing and into the path to where she heard the  
voice. "T.K! Tristan!" Matt shouted, him and the other eleven running/flying  
up the mountain path to the others. They reached the clearing, panting from  
the exercise. "Hi everyone! I hope we can get back home soon." T.K greeted  
the people and digimon. Tai nodded and smiled. "We just met up with Jijimon  
and Gennai. They said it's safe to return to the real world." He answered.  
Kari felt relieved. Now at least I won't have to put up with anymore  
nightmares like that one, she thought to herself.  
  
"Ok everyone, door's open." Izzy said, bringing out his computer and  
typing a few things in. A shining door appeared in the tree opposite  
his computer. "Bye Tentomon! Hope we can see each other again  
sometime!" Izzy waved as he ran through the door. Tai was next, waving  
his farewell to Agumon. Then Matt, Sora, Joe and Mimi followed. "You  
aren't coming Tristan?" T.K asked, about to step through. Tristan shook  
his head. "I need to stay here to prevent Deverilmon from coming after  
you. Have a good time!" Tristan waved.  
  
"Bye Patamon, Wizardmon, don't worry, we'll see each other again!" T.K  
said, running through the door. Kari stepped up to the door. "Bye Wizardmon,  
good to see you again." Kari said. She picked up Gatomon. "Don't worry. We'll  
be back." Kari said to Gatomon. "See you Tristan!" She said, then ran through  
the door. A shining light shot out and the crest of Life settled into Tristan's  
hands. "Well I suppose we better get going, right everyone?" Tristan said.  
All the digimon nodded.  



	10. Epilogue

  
Chapter 10: Epilogue  
  
Deverilmon sat back high up in his castle. The demon had repaired Myotismon's  
ancient castle and now owned it. "Cerin and Merla have failed. The children  
have reconfigured File Island and defeated ImperialDevimon, plus Piedmon and  
Myotismon. But not all is at a loss..." Deverilmon said. "I will simply  
travel to the human world and torture the Chosen until she goes mad. Then  
nothing shall stop me." Deverilmon laughed manically.  
  
"Except us." A voice said behind the demon. Deverilmon turned around  
and mentally kicked himself. Azulongmon, Wizardmon and all the  
digidestined's digimon were behind him. "Thunder Ball!" "Blue Lightning!"  
"Celestial Arrow!" "Meteor Wing!" "Nova Blast!" "Hand of Fate!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" "Electro Shocker!" "Needle Spray!" "Howling Blaster!"  
  
Deverilmon was pushed back through the stone wall. He groaned inwardly.  
This would not be an easy job.  
  
*****  
  
The End! Look for the sequel!  
I actually finished the story! I did! 


End file.
